


The Santa Dash

by Tomboy13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fun Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboy13/pseuds/Tomboy13
Summary: Lena hates Christmas; she hates everything about it. But when someone suggests L-Corp host a Charity Santa-Dash, she agrees because what’s the harm?Kara loves Christmas; she loves everything about it. So much so that she signs herself and Alex up for National City’s first Charity Santa-Dash.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 421





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute nonsense fluff that’s completely devoid of any cannon timeline or events, but I enjoyed writing it.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Lena Luthor thought as she lined up at the start of the race. Her eyes met those of Darren, one of her Directors, and he gave her a toothy grin through the cheap cotton wool of a home-made beard. Lena gave him a thumbs up that she absolutely didn’t feel, shaking her head as she turned away.

The L-Corp Charity Santa Dash had seemed like a great idea when the email had first dropped into her inbox, on a bright June day some seven months ago. Lena had loved running before she took over L-Corp. She loved the Luthor Children’s Hospital, the strategically chosen charity for the event. She also loved good PR. What better way to nurture all three than to sponsor and organise a 10km run along the water front at Christmas time? It had been a no-brainer. 

And it had seemed like the next logical step to sign herself up too, when Darren had sidled up to her during a conference in October and suggested that having the CEO lead the company team into battle would be an excellent morale boost. It would be a great way to get the media involved, and really drive the fundraising up a notch, he had insisted, and of course, Lena had agreed.

Afterwards, she had forgotten all about the race, and her part in it, until the 18th December when her assistant helpfully placed a bright red polyester suit on Lena’s desk as she was finishing up for the weekend.

“Jess, what on earth is this?” Lena has asked suspiciously, reluctant to do more than poke the fabric through its plastic cellophane with the end of her biro.

“It’s your Santa suit, Ms Luthor.” Jess had offered helpfully.

“My what?” Lena asked, frowning. Christmas had never been one of her favourite holidays; in fact, Lena Luthor hated the festive season, and had done since she was a child: the insistence on goodwill-to-all-men and false jollity; the rampant commercialism; the happy family aesthetic that would be rammed down her throat for the duration. There was no way that she would have ordered a Santa suit. Not sober anyway.

“Your Santa suit. For the Santa Dash this Sunday.” Jess’s smile wavered slightly at her boss’s blank expression. “It’s for the Luthor children’s hospital. You signed up at the Employee Inclusion conference in October?”

Through the fog of time, a treacherous memory began to surface. “The L-Corp Charity Santa Dash.” She whispered. “I’d forgotten.”

Jess stood motionless, a disappointed look badly hidden on her face. “Oh. I see. Do you want me to advise the organisers that you won’t be attending? I’m sure it’s not too late to cancel some of the press. There are 150 L-Corp employees running, as well as a number of private citizens, so I guess one less wouldn’t be missed.”

Lena blinked, surprised at the bite in her secretary’s voice. She could imagine the judgemental faces around the office if she failed to show; the snarky press release about her unavailability. But most of all, she could picture her faithful assistant’s let-down expression following her well past Christmas and into the New Year.

“No Jess, of course not. I’m sure it will be fine. I used to run half marathons at college, I don’t think 6 miles is going to be too much of a stretch.” Lena said brightly, side-eyeing the Santa suit.

Jess looked placated. “Excellent. Well I guess I’ll see you at the start line on Sunday.” Reaching the door, her hand poised on the doorknob, Jess turned. “The beard is tucked in the pocket, by the way.” 

Lena watched her go with a brittle smile, then promptly turned to her computer to Google “24 hour 10k Training Plans”.

————————————————————

“I don’t understand why I have to wear this!” Supergirl said, throwing up her hands in exasperation. On her wrist, an innocuous bangle could be seen glowing slightly green, if looked at closely by someone who knew what they were looking for.

“Because,” her sister Alex said while adjusting her own off-white beard, “you’re going as Kara Danvers and I can’t trust you not to get over-excited and speed off. Humans do not run 10km in under 10 seconds. I still remember the ruckus that time we tried to do Parkrun, and I’m not taking any chances.”

Kara harrumphed, glaring at the bracelet. The Santa hat perched on her head deflected from the severity of the expression, but only slightly.

Kara Danvers adored Christmas. She had since the first year she arrived on earth. She loved the gift giving and sparkling decorations; loved the food and the jollity of Christmas-time spent with friends; loved that the whole thing revolves around happy families. Everyone knew her feelings about the festival, so it hadn’t come as a shock when the first National City Santa Dash had been announced, and she’d signed up straight away. Alex had been concerned to say the least that it was an event hosted by L-Corp, but Kara had allayed her fears by signing the agent up too, much to the other woman’s annoyance. Eventually though, Alex had conceded that if Kara was going to run a race organised by the Luthor’s, it would be better if she did so with her badass sister in tow, and the older woman had spent the last 3 months training for the event like a demon. Kara had point blank refused to go out for pre-work runs, or Saturday morning runs, or any runs at all really. The whole idea was meant to be _fun_ , not _hard work_ , she’d insisted. 

What she hadn’t counted on was the need to dampen her abilities to almost human levels. Alex had put a block on their attending unless Kara wore the inhibitor, and had even roped J’onn into supporting her cause. 

“But it’s going to be difficult with this on.” She complained.

Alex snorted. “If I have to suffer for 6 miles on the Sunday before Christmas wearing this sweaty monstrosity, so do you.”

In her sister’s defence, Kara could admit that the suits were at the cheap end of the scale. They had been a last minute buy from Amazon, and the material would quickly become a sweat catcher once the race started. The beards would be worse - Alex had turned up with them that morning, and refused to say where she’d gotten them. They were itchy, and smelled a little of gasoline.

“Where’s your Christmas spirit?” The Super grumbled, arms folded.

“Somewhere it’s not 18 degrees in the middle of December.” Alex said, before rolling her eyes. “Alright, look - HO HO HO and Merry Christmas!”

Kara’s smile burst through her moody facade, and she pulled her beard on, the plastic brace snapping into place on the back of her head.

“Let’s go sleigh them.” Alex muttered darkly, ushering her sister out of the door.

————————————————————-

The starting horn was blown at 10am exactly. Despite having been staring nervously at the clock above the start line for what felt like hours, Lena jumped at the sound, panicked, and, feeling the sea of red-suited people around her begin to surge forward, sprinted out of the corral. The flashes of cameras and the cheering of the crowd that had turned out to watch the spectacle were almost drowned out by the cheesy Christmas tune blasting from enormous speakers, and the sound of the commentator shouting out individuals from the names on their bibs.

Lena felt surprisingly good. Settling into her stride, she allowed the faster pacers to stream around her while she hummed along to the music. She even managed a few waves at the crowd, basking in the warmth of a southern California winter. To her right, the sea glittered invitingly. Her legs carried her forwards, and she couldn’t imagine why she hadn’t done this in so long. Running was definitely her thing.

————————————————————

Running was absolutely not her thing. Every step was agony. Her thighs were screaming at her. Her chest was on fire. Why was she doing this?

The beard had come off at mile 2, as the sweat began to pool, trapped by the thick backing fabric. The jacket had been ripped open by mile 3, her race bib now pinned unceremoniously to her sports bra; the safety pins had been fiddly though and Lena desperately hadn’t wanted to stop running for fear she wouldn’t get started again, so it was hanging on by only 1, which was pinned squarely through the middle. It was now mile 4, and she was pretty certain that she wasn’t going to make it.

It hadn’t taken long for the CEO to fall back from the sprinters at the front of the pack to find herself wedged firmly with the joggers and the run/walkers. Around her, people were bantering with each other, and clapping those members of the crowd with the wittiest signs. Lena wanted to join in, but wasn’t sure she could speak.

 _Luthors do not quit, Lena,_ she could hear her mother’s voice insisting. _You will finish this race or die trying._

Lena was about to bite out a witty mental retort when a hand tapped on her shoulder. Turning to look into a smiling face, Lena nearly stumbled, and felt strong arms steadying her.

“Ms. Luthor! I thought it was you!” The figure in front of her yanked up the mass of white curls that obscured her face, revealing a reporter that Lena remembered from her first few weeks in National City. She looked just as beautiful as the businesswoman remembered, and if she wasn’t already flushed red with exertion, Lena was sure she’d have blushed.

“It’s Kara! Kara Danvers!” The woman grinned, and Lena was gratified to see the blonde appeared to be struggling almost as much as she was. Although the hat and beard had made it, the Santa jacket had been removed and tied by the arms around her neck like a cape, and the legs of the suit were rolled up to over her knees. Almost unbidden, Lena’s eyes drifted downwards to where the reporter’s white undertop was clinging to cheese grater abs, the sporty material almost see-through with sweat. Lena swallowed, forcing her eyes upwards and onto the road ahead.

“Yes hello Kara.” Lena managed to get out between gasps. “This is harder than it looks.”

Kara’s answering laugh turned into a grimace. “Yeah, I wish I’d listened to my sister and done a little more training.”

Lena glanced over at the other woman’s athletic figure, blonde hair streaming out behind her.

The brunette frowned. She was suddenly conscious that she was in the presence of a near goddess, and her makeup must be running, and her hair a damp mess, and that her navel was waving in the breeze.

“Do you mind...” Kara began through ragged breaths, and Lena turned to wave her on, but stopped when she saw the woman’s embarrassed expression. “I mean, I know you might rather run alone but I’m struggling a bit and was wondering...maybe....if we could stick together?”

Behind her eyes, she could hear her subconscious screaming, insisting she decline, that Luthor’s didn’t accept help, that friendships were dangerous things. After a moment’s thought, she ignored it, settling instead on an encouraging nod at the other woman. What was the harm in a little company if it helped her complete this damn race? It wasn’t like she’d ever see this woman again. Or, if she had any say, run this bloody race again.

————————————————————-

_3 Years Later_

“How’s it going Ms. Luthor? Feeling pumped?”

“For the millionth time Darren, please, call me Lena.” Lena smiled as she stretched down towards her toes. “After that Easter Bunny Sprint you coerced me into, we’ve moved past formalities. We’re practically comrades-in-arms now.”

Darren Rogers laughed, pulling the Santa beard down his face. It was of significantly better quality that the previous years’ offerings; Lena had splashed out on some decent costumes for all L-Corp employees taking part in the now annual L-Corp Charity Santa Dash, which included a top of the range undersuit. Although the race was quickly becoming a much-loved tradition for the Luthor, it didn’t mean Lena was going to suffer through vicious chafing again.

“Merry Christmas!” A voice boomed out from behind her. Turning, Lena grinned happily at her girlfriend, pushing through the crowd to give the woman a gentle kiss. “You look super sexy as Santa, baby, I hope you know.” Kara whispered against her lips. Lena grinned, allowing herself a moment to squeeze the blonde’s super-powered biceps under the thin material of the suit.

That fateful day three years ago had been a turning point in both their lives. Lena had put it down to the famed runner’s high when the reporter had stutteringly asked if the CEO would join her for a festive drink after the race and she had eagerly accepted, although Kara had long since confessed that she herself had never expected someone as beautiful as Lena Luthor looked at that moment, standing next to the finish line at the old pier in itchy red trousers and a soaked sports bra, using an old Santa hat to wipe perspiration from her brow, to agree. They’d spent the rest of the day in a tatty café, smelling of dried sweat and cheap coffee, and when at closing time Kara had hesitantly pressed a kiss to Lena’s lips under the glow of twinkling fairy lights, both of their fates had been sealed.

“Merry Christmas ya’ filthy animals, now get your hands off each other.” Alex said, squeezing into the space on Lena’s opposite side. “You ready for this Luthor?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “One time I didn’t train. One.”

“Yes but are you ready _now_?” Alex smirked, placing a hand on the CEO’s shoulder for balance as she stretched out her hamstrings.

“3 months of training and one pretty intense week of carb loading and hydrating?” Lena snorted. “I’m poised to smash this.”

Alex patted her friend’s shoulder in mock sympathy. “I’ll be waiting at the finish line with a beer for you.”

“You two really need to stop this competitive stuff. It’s Christmas!” Kara sighed, throwing her hands in the air. On her wrists, the two penny sized, kryptonite-free inhibitors blinked red. They’d been an early Christmas gift from Lena, and she was pleased with them. “I still remember the ‘Snap’ incident that one New Year’s Eve. Winn still gets pain in his knuckles when it rains, and that was two years ago.”

“I know, love.” Lena stood on tip toe to place a kiss to her lover’s cheek. “It’s my favourite time of year and I promise to behave.” Pulling the beard down as the racers began to countdown the last 10 seconds before the starting signal would sound, Lena gave one last roll of her shoulders. “I’m still going to kick your sister’s ass, though, Christmas or not. I am a Luthor after all.”


	2. The Great New Year’s Snap Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Winn nearly lost a hand to a children’s card game, and Kara learned to love New Years Eve.

For the first time since she arrived on earth, Kara Danvers was brimming with excitement over New Years Eve. Usually, the 31st December filled the Super with a sense of dull dread; maybe it was the passing of the Old Year that scared her - the lost time, the inevitable End of things that made her wince; or maybe it was the pressure of the New Year looming ahead - the resolutions and the unblemished time stretching out like a page needing to be written on in indelible ink. Perhaps it was the sheer number of them that she’d spent taking care of Alex after too much booze. Whatever the cause, every year since she arrived on earth, Kara would plaster on a smile and go through the motions, all the while thinking longingly of 2nd January.

Not this year. This year, she would be seeing in the New Year with Lena Luthor. It had been over a year since they’d kissed on the street outside of a dingy cafe, and just under a year since they’d officially become a couple (11 months, one week and three days, but who was counting?). It had been a strange and wonderful year of firsts, not least having the Luthor in Midvale for Christmas at the Danvers’ table. The thought of getting to share the traditional midnight kiss with someone she loved filled her stomach with butterflies.

Putting down another plate of snacks on the coffee table, the reporter took a moment to do a final check of the apartment, with its wilting Christmas tree and drooping fairy lights, and to dust off the smart eggshell-blue cashmere jumper that had been a present from her girlfriend, checking in the mirror that her hair was still in place. She felt a little over-dressed for a night in with friends, but the memory of how the Luthor’s eyes had lit up when Kara had tried on the fitted sweater on Christmas morning cancelled out any doubts.

There was the sound of a key in the door, and Alex strode in, a bottle of brand name whiskey in each hand. “Hey, look who I found loitering downstairs.”

Kara looked up hopefully, and was only slightly disappointed to see Winn peek round the door. “Winn! You made it!”

The IT expert held his hands out. “Uh, yeah I did. I love you all and I will never miss an opportunity to crush each and every one of you at Cards Against Humanity.”

Alex snorted, a glass of amber liquid already in her hands. “Well that might be difficult, because James and Lucy are in Metropolis, and Kelly got called into work.”

“On New Years Eve?” Kara asked, exasperated.

“Yep. They had an emergency. She’ll try and stop by later if she can get away.” Alex said, downing her drink. “But you need four to make that game work properly, so I guess we’ll be playing Jenga again.” The agent held up the game up with a flourish, giving Winn a smug smile. Winn groaned.

“But you cheat!” He whined.

“I do not.” Alex said, moving towards the couch and unceremoniously emptying the box of wooden blocks between a plate of salami and a bowl of peanuts.

“You’ve got years of working as a secret government ninja, that’s basically cheating.” Winn moaned, staggering dramatically to the sofa and slumping down.

“Well how about if we play Jenga now, and then we can play Cards Against Humanity when Lena gets here?” Kara said brightly.

Winn brightened up. “Sounds good.”

“Because Lena always lets you win, cheat.” Alex retorted, throwing a peanut at her friend’s head.

“She does not. I can’t help it if our humours align.” Winn said haughtily.

A knock at the door interrupted Alex’s sarcastic comeback, and Kara sped across the room at slightly quicker than human pace, in her excitement yanking the door open hard enough that the hinges creaked ominously. In the hallway, one hand still raised, Lena’s mouth dropped open. “You don’t hang around, darling.”

Kara blushed. “Sorry, I was just excited to see you.”

“You look _amazing_ .” The brunette said, allowing her eyes to trail the length of Kara’s body. “I feel horribly under-dressed now, but you did say casual.”

The Super blinked, taking in her girlfriend’s comfortable grey jogging bottoms and baggy knitted mustard-yellow sweater. She was wearing the glasses that only came out around people she trusted, and her hair was tied up into a loose plait. Kara sighed happily. “No, you look perfect.”

From the room behind them, the women heard the sound of gagging. Turning, they saw Winn and Alex rolling around on the floor, pretending to vomit and swoon respectively. Lena laughed. Kara rolled her eyes.

“Ok, ok. I get it. You’re jealous.” The CEO chuckled, edging round Kara to heave two bags onto the kitchen counter. The bags clinked as they were set down, causing the two idiots on the floor to perk up immediately.

“Whatcha got there, buddy?” Winn asked, leaning over the edge of the sofa expectantly.

Lena raised an eyebrow, and pulled from the bags a bottle of aged red wine, two bottles of champagne, and a small brown bottle that had a hand written label on one side - Alderaan rum, Kara guessed. “A selection. To help lubricate the mind for Trivial Pursuit.”

As one, the other occupants of the room groaned loudly. Lena Luthor was ruthless when it came to Trivial Pursuit.

“Oh stop griping. I’ll take it easy on you.” Lena said with a good natured eye roll. Kara pulled four glass tumblers from the cupboard over the sink, and watched with bemused affection as the younger woman popped the cork from the first bottle of Moët.

———————————————————————-

Lena had smashed them all at Trivial Pursuit, even after they’d insisted on throwing in their own questions, which ranged from “How many Dewbacks were in the original 1977 theatrical cut of Star Wars Episode IV?” and “What is the precise value of Planck’s constant?”. Then, Alex had destroyed them in turn at Jenga, leading an upset Winn to push the wobbly column over in temper and strop until they agreed to change the game. They’d played Cards Against Humanity as they finished the last of the champagne, and giggled until their sides hurt from laughing, with Winn and Lena predictably ganging up to deny Alex victory. After that, with the time until midnight ticking by and the drinks still flowing freely, they’d agreed to take a break.

It was now 11:15pm, and the TV was quietly playing Christmas Classics in the background. Lena had placed herself snuggly in Kara’s side, the scent of her perfume and the whiskey she was nursing making Kara feel dizzy with love. Or maybe it was the alien alcohol in her own glass that was helping her blood feel like warm honey through her veins. Surreptitiously, the Kryptonoan shifted in her seat, allowing her arm to come to rest over Lena’s shoulders, and the fingers of the other hand to brush the seam of her joggers, dangerously close to the apex of the Luthor’s thighs. The businesswoman crooked her head up, smiling lazily, and pressed a kiss to the blonde’s cheek. Kara had been in relationships before, had felt the rush and buzz of new love and enjoyed it, but something about being with Lena was different. There was a comfort there underlying it all, a security that she had never felt outside of her adopted family, an understanding that seemed incongruous with the brevity of their acquaintance. It coloured everything golden, and made her feel molten in the best ways. It even had her thinking of the future not with fear or anxiety, but with hope and eagerness. Some nights, she couldn’t sleep with the joy of it, lying awake and watching the human at her side dream, and wondering if she was feeling the same emotions.

“What are you thinking, darling?” Lena asked quizzically, the Irish lilt she usually hid breaking through walls weakened by alcohol and happiness. “You looked a million miles away.”

“That I love you.” Kara said without thinking. Seeing Lena’s eyes widen, her ears caught up with her mouth, and panic washed away the glow of moments earlier.

It wasn’t that she didn’t feel it. Early on in their relationship, when the dates had made way for nights in and wandering hands, and those had in turn led to cozy morning walks and quiet evenings in front of the television, Kara Zor-El Danvers had realised that she loved the other woman. She loved the way her eyes smiled when her mouth did, and the way her whole being lit up when discussing something she was passionate about. Loved the care and the softness that she reserved for Kara, when to all others she was either cold and hard or shallowly flippant. But the time hadn’t been right to confess as much, being either too early in the relationship or the moment too mundane for grandiose confessions, and it certainly hadn’t been Kara’s intention to blurt out the admission when they were both half-drunk and with Alex and Winn bickering next to them over what game to play next.

“What did you say?” Lena asked quietly, her expression unreadable.

“Lena, I-“

“Right then mo’fuckers!” Winn slurred, slamming a pack of cards down on the table. “Let’s get serious.”

Tearing her eyes from her lover’s face, Kara blinked stupidly at the cards, then at where her sister and best friend were smiling suspiciously innocent smiles. “We’re not playing poker.”

Alex pouted. “Why not?”

“Because every time we play poker, it ends up with you three doing horrible things to each other. Last time, Winn got to drive Lena’s Triumph Herald for a month. And there was that time that Alex had to run down the street naked.”

“A bet is a bet.” Alex said darkly.

“We could play for money.” Winn suggested.

“No.” Kara said firmly.

“Ok, no poker. What about Black Jack?” He offered.

“No gambling, Winn!”

“How about,” Lena said, joining the conversation at last with a shake of her head, “Snap.”

“What the hell is Snap?” Winn asked suspiciously.

“It’s easy.” Lena smiled, finishing her drink and grabbing the bottle from its place by Kara’s leg to refill. “Everyone in turn picks a card from the top of the deck, and puts it down in the middle. When the card number matches the one already put down, you place your hand on the pile and say ‘snap’. Then you get to keep the cards in that pile, and start again. The winner is the one with the most cards when the pack runs out.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Alex shrugged, moving to pour more booze into her own glass. “I’m in”.

“Yeah, sounds fun. Good call, baby.” Kara placed a warm hand on her girlfriend’s knee, smiling fondly, and tried to forget all about the confession she’d let slip out moments ago. Lena just winked at her mischievously. In hindsight, Kara wished she’d wondered about that a bit more.

—————————————————————-

The hand hammered down onto the pile of laminated cards, causing the half-empty snack bowls to jump with the force of the collision and obscuring the two sets of ‘3’ written there. “SNAP!” Alex hollered triumphantly, her free hand making a shooting-gun gesture at Lena. The other woman shook her hand to try and get some feeling back into the crushed fingers.

“Ready to quit?” Alex smirked.

“Until someone’s hand falls off, I’m not going anywhere.” Lena answered with a grin.

On the couch, Kara winced. She had early on decided this wasn’t a game for her when she had slammed a hand down and caused one of the solid metal slats that bracketed the table top to crack. 

“This game is...” Kara looked over at Winn, who was nursing an ice pack against his fingers. Three of the knuckles were going from a hot red to a navy blue, in what Kara couldn’t help but think was the shape of the heel of Lena’s hand.

“This game is sick!” Winn whooped, throwing his good hand in the air.

“I was going to say ‘brutal’.”

Lena glanced over, her hand hovering above the thin stack of unturned cards. “Sorry about your injury, Winn.”

The IT specialist shrugged. “Hey, alls fair when it comes to war.”

Kara was quickly coming to realise that the competitive streak that ran through her nearest and dearest was, while amusing, a genuine danger to human safety. _I’m going to have to keep my eye on that_ , she thought.

On the arm of the chair, her phone began screeching. “Oh! Oh! This is it, guys! One minute to go!” Kara squealed, scrabbling for the remote to change the channel. “I love this bit!”

“Yeah, who doesn’t love seeing balls dropping?” Alex snickered. “Hey, where’s my phone, I’m going to Face Time Kelly.”

Staring at the screen, with its crowds of happy and excited faces, Kara smiled contentedly. Maybe this New Year’s business wasn’t so bad.

“Hey, you. Have you decided who you might want to kiss at midnight?” Lena whispered cheekily, sliding her arms around the Super’s waist.

“I have some thoughts.” Kara said, turning so she could wrap the brunette in a strong embrace. On the screen in front of them, the crowds began to chant the countdown; over her shoulder, Kara heard her sister and Winn slurring along. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Kelly’s face on the phone screen being waved above Alex’s head. The therapist looked tired, but happy to see midnight in with her friends, even if from afar.

“Eight....Seven....”

“It’s been a great year.” Kara said, brushing a strand of hair from Lena’s face. Lena hummed appreciatively.

“Five....Four....”

“It has.” She murmured, standing on tip toes so her mouth was almost brushing Kara’s.

“Two....One....Happy New Year!”

“I love you too, my darling.” Lena whispered, before pressing their lips together, the words almost drowned out by the cheering on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual show: “I KILLED MY BROTHER FOR YOU!”
> 
> The show in my head: “AND THEN THEY PLAYED SNAP AND CONFESSED THEIR UNDYING LOVE.”
> 
> Thank you for reading, and sorry in advance for any and all grammar and punctuation errors. I always find a few later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Some would say it’s too early for Christmas fics. Bah humbug.


End file.
